Heart of stone
by Mentalasylumpatient13
Summary: All things start innocent. As they grow, they learn, they suffer, and they experience pain. The hurt they feel is what draws the wicked out of them and destroys the good.So if all things start good, what caused Apophis to become evil?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Made this out of boredom. The song is **_**Safe and Sound **_**by Taylor swift ft. The civil war.**

**3rd person point of view.**

_**Evil is made, not born**_

The small boy ran down the halls of the palace with tears streaking down his face. He had made the terrible mistake of interupting his father when he was doing his work, and had evidently paid the price. His father hadn't yelled at him, no, that wasn't his type of punishment. The boys father was much more of a physical man, and desired that his son be the same.

But the boy didn't like to do stuff physically. He liked to solve things with his mind, not his hands. He liked to think it out and plan the task before he actually began it. His father called him a pathetic worm, his mother called him talented. His sister, well, she didn't call him anything. The boy rarely saw his sister,as his father prefered him to spend time with men and boys than woman.

He had inturrupted his father when he had been busy doing the last touches on their houses throne room. He had ran in, determined to show his father the new toy horse he had created (with his hands!) when he had accidentaly knocked down a stone statue.

This wasn't just any statue though. It was the statue of Shu, a very important god. So the boy's father didn't really take it lightly. He had cruely grabbed the boy and proceeded to beat him. After several hits to the stomach and a large punch to the face, the boys father had finished it off by breaking his toy in front of him, leaving him to clean up the pieces. The boy had solemly picked up the remainder of his horse, and ran down the hall.

The boy had stopped running when he was sure he was far enough away from his father that he could take a small break. He gingerly touch his face, feeling for any damage the beating may have caused. There was swelling, and there was sure to be bruising, but there was no broken bones. His father hadn't done his worst to him.

The boy turned and was going to walk to his chambers when he bumped into another person. his head shot up, eyes wide with freight as he was sure his father had found him, only to be met with a vaugly familier warm gaze.

"Mama?" The boy asked. The woman smiled and lightly pulled his small body to a hug.

"Oh sweetheart, what happened to your face?" She asked when she noticed the swelling. She brushed away his messy black hairin order to get a better look. She flinched when she saw the boys maroon eyes well up with tears after she touched the wound.

"You go down the hall, take a turn to the left, and go to the 7th door on the right side, okay? Your sister has some herbs that may help with the swelling." She explaned. The boy glanced at her in confusion.

"You want me to go to my sister?" He asked. His mother nodded and ushered him down the hall.

"Now go, and be quick in case your father finds out." She called. She looked at her youngest childs quickly retreating figure, and spoke softly to the walls.

"My dear little Apophis."

...

Apophis ran down the halls until he arrived to the room his mama had directed him to. It had a tall, imposing wooden door on it, painted white with beautiful golden swirls. It was very different from Apophis's, which was painted black with wicked red streaks. Apophis shrugged and knocked on the door. After a couple seconds of waiting, it swung open to reveal a 12 year old girl.

She was beautiful, as most would say. Black hair cascaded down her back while bright gold eyes seemed to hold ever-lasting amusement. Her skin was fair, and her rose bud lips revealed a hidden smirk. She was, and always would be, more beautiful than a goddess.

The girl glanced around the hall, and after deciding no one was there, began to close the door. It was almost shut when Apophis whispered:

"Ma'at."

The girls eyebrows shot up as her head snapped to the direction where Apophis was standing.

"Apophis, why are you hidingin the shadows? Why not come into the light?" She inquired.

"The light hurts my eyes." Was his lame reply. Ma'at's eyes narrowed and a playful smiled etched itself across her face.

"Do I have to drag you out?" She asked as she crept forward. Apophis's eyes widened but a thrill of enjoyment shot through him. He was about to run when he felt Ma'at's arms wrap around his skinny figure. His feet were lift from the ground as he was picked up and dragged to the sunlight, evidently against his will.

"NOOO!" Apophis whined as his hands quickly covered the damage on his face.

"Why are you hiding you face? You think your ugly or something?" Ma'at asked as she attempted to pry his hands away. After several attempts, Ma'at finally succeeded in her mission when she relentlessly began to tickle Apophis around the ribs. The tickling stopped though, when she saw his injuries.

"Oh lord, what happened?" She cried.

"I got daddy mad and he punished me. I deserved it though! Mama just sent me here so you can help be with some herbs." Apophis whispered. He felt a comforting arm drap itself across his shoulders as he was pulled into the sanctuary of his sisters room.

...

"Now I personally think that daddy should find different means of punishment instead of beating. That is legally abuse and you could land him in prison for that. And daddy should also let you have fun more often. Mommy let's me play with my friends, but what do you do all day? Sit, be yelled and, and be forced to do work. That's like, punishment for 6 year old delinquets. Illegal!" Ma'at ranted as she stirred the herbs into the medicine.

Apophis smiled from the bed, where he was currently lying. That was his sister, never ever afraid to speak her opinion or the truth.

Ma'at turned and handed him a steaming bowl of green ooze. Apophis felt his face crinkle up in disgust as a bubble popped in the medicine and exhaled a loud 'hissss'.

"Are you sure this is safe?" He asked. Ma'at smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah, perfectly legal! I've been practicing on this for weeks! Though, I never have been able to get it right, but I think I did this time! Now, drink up before that swelling gets worse." Ma'at instructed.

"That's relieving." Apophis muttered. He shrugged and raised the bowl to his lips. He took a deep breath, and began to allow the thick mixture to slide down his throat.

Now, this potion had an interesting taste. It tasted at one point of sweets, chocolate, and rich spices. Then it changed to sweat, sand, and camel piss.

Apophis choked briefely but by the guide of Ma'at's gental hand and the soothing sound of her voice, Apophis managed to drink it all. Though he felt a little sick after.

Ma'at gently perched herself on the other side of the bed and looked at Apophis with worry.

"Now, why don't you tell me how this happened?" She asked. Apophis nodded and began to explain, but choked up with tears when he got to the horse part. His small body began to heave with tears. Ma'at tried to calm him, but relized nothing would help. Then she remembered the lullaby mother use to sing when they were little. She drew Apophis's head to her cheast and softly began to sing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face, When I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone'_

As she sang, Ma'at felt Apophis's heaving body begin to calm. She ran her fingers through his hair and lightly kissed his forehead before continuing.

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

Indeed the sun was beginning to set. Apophis's body was now still but small hiccups were still escaping his lips.

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light you an I'll be Safe & Sound_

The hiccups had silenced, but his breathing was sharp and tears were still flowing. Ma'at was happy she had succeeded in calming down her brother a little, but now she had to finish it.

_Don't you dare look out your window, Darling everythings on fire_

Apophis shot out of bed and looked worridly out the window. Ma'at calmly drew him back in her embrace and gently began to rock him back and forwards.

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby; even when the musics gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be Safe & sound_

Apophis had now calmed to a sleepy daze. Ma'at herself was getting a little tired.

_Oooooh, oooooh, oooooh, oooooh,la, la, la la_

_Oooooh, oooooh, oooooh, oooooh, la, la, la la_

_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be Safe & Sound_

_Oooooh, oooooh, oooooh, oooooh, oooooh, oooooh,_

_Oooooh, oooooh, oooooh, oooooh, oooooh, oooooh, _

"Ma'at." Apophis mumbled.

"Hmm?" Ma'at asked, turning her gaze down to her little brother, who was now looking at her through a sleepy gaze.

"Promise me something." He asked.

"Sure." Ma'at replied.

"Promise me you'll never let me get hurt, and never let something bad happen to me." Apophis asked.

"Apophis, I solemly promise to never let somethig bad happen to you, and never let you get hurt again. You have my word." Ma'at said.

"You swear?" Apophis asked.

"I swear." Ma'at replied. Apophis smiled a sweet smile before falling into the world of dreams and magic. Ma'at looked at him, studying him and trying to remember what he looks like, just incase.

"Sleep tight my sweet brother. Tomorrow is a new day, and will bring new hope. But for now, dream sweet dreams and remember no one can hurt you." Ma'at whispered. She placed her brother on one side of the bed and tucked him under the covers. She smiled at his sleeping form, before turning and exstinguishing all light sources.

...

**A.N: Whatcha think? Sad? Stupid? Suckish? Song okay? Grammar okay?**

**This will be continued. The next chapter will take base when Apophis is being sentanced and thrown in the prison. This will be only 3 chapters long, okay?**

**Chou!**

**P.S: REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mentalasylumpatient13 would like her readers to know that she will ****NOT****be continuing this story for a period of time. Mentalasylumpatient13 does not know how long they will not write for, so they request you do ****NOT**** get your hopes up for a new chapter. If you wish to request why they are not continuing, PM her or ask her in a review.**

**Mentalasylumpatient13 has asked that no flames or spam be sent through the reviews or through PM. Mentalasylumpatient13 thanks you for your time.**


End file.
